


An Exercise In Trust (With Some Light Bondage Thrown In)

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adcroft, Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, little bit of fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Irene needs Mycroft to trust her for this exercise to be enjoyable for the both of them.





	An Exercise In Trust (With Some Light Bondage Thrown In)

 ” The point of this exercise is trust.” Irene stated as she tied Mycroft’s hands to the bed.

 

“In order for this to work I need your complete and utter trust in me. You know the safe word?”

 

“Christmas.” Irene nodded and slipped the red silk blindfold on the naked man.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Definitely not. There are at least a dozen reasons...” Mycroft was interrupted by a stinging slap across his cheek.

 

“Alright in this particular situation I have no choice but to trust you.” Mycroft conceded.

 

Irene runs her hands over his thighs in a teasing motion. Mycroft understood that she was praising his response. His cock twitched in interest.

 

“Do you consent to me fucking you?”

 

“No. Perhaps we can try something else for this ‘exercise’ of yours?”

 

“Very well. I’m going to touch you now.” Her hands explored his torso observing his response. Mycroft visibly relaxed. She continued her exploration brushing over his nipples. The reaction was immediate. Mycroft let out a low moan and arched into the touch.

She repeated the motion and Mycroft gave the same reaction. She giggled.

 

“Sensitive Myc.” Mycroft’s face furrowed into a frown. She caressed his cheek and pulled his lips upwards to hers. Their mouths met with a sense of urgency. Irene dominated the kiss surprised by Mycroft’s submissive behavior.

 

They reluctantly broke the kiss. Irene’s hands were brushing over his nipples once more. His hips bucked up. Mycroft whined.

 

“Hush Myc we’re getting to that now.”

 

She adjusts her position on the bed, her face now between his thighs.

 

Soft sweet kisses on his inner thighs pulled a startled moan from Mycroft’s lips. Her hand wrapped itself around his hard, straining cock. She licked the bead of precum from the tip before swallowing his entire length. Mycroft’s content sigh encouraged her to take him further into her mouth, gagging as it hit the back of her throat.

 

Irene bobbed her head creating a steady rhythm. Her hands occupied themselves by stimulating his sensitive nipples. The man whimpered at her touch. Mycroft murmured that he was close. The loud moaning was positively pornographic to Irene.

 

Irene had always known Mycroft was a vociferous person in the bedroom, but his orgasm was an entirely new experience. He came with a series of shouts and moans and a few Irene’s thrown into the mix.  

 

She swallowed every drop of his cum. He lay on the bed his only movement the heaving of his chest as he panted. Irene removed the restraints and blindfold.

 

“There you go my dearest. This trust exercise wasn’t really so bad was it?” Irene removed her garments and lay beside him. He pressed a kiss to her lips in lieu of an answer. They shifted positions into what Mycroft refused to call spooning.

 

“Little spoon.” Irene teased.

 

“Hush you’re ruining the moment.” She giggled. He hushed her once more before sleep claimed his exhausted body.

 

Irene smiled fondly at the man she had fallen for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lack of Adcroft fanfiction especially ones where they genuinely have a relationship. Not that the smut isn't great and it is. I added that last bit in for me so if you don't like it don't read it.


End file.
